


Hot Under the Collar (Hypnovember Day 9: Collar)

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Healthy Kink Relationship, Hypnotism, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Real collar. Mental leash.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Hot Under the Collar (Hypnovember Day 9: Collar)

She was wearing her collar.

She was aroused.

It was as simple as that. In the same way that she knew that they were in Atlanta and thus also in Georgia, she knew that she was wearing her collar and thus also aroused. She and her Mistress had worked on solidifying that connection- building it and emphasizing it and conditioning it until it was just the natural reaction to putting her collar on. Wearing the collar made her owned and being owned made her wet. It was as simple as that.

Carmen could usually concentrate through the feelings the collar gave her when out in public but here at the play party they easily overwhelmed her. It was almost as though the dam of suppression she had built throughout the night- being good throughout dinner, in the car, and in the parking lot- had suddenly broken and she was free to finally feel everything fully. Heat ran up through her body as she took a breath and let herself luxuriate in the release. She could finally let go of pretending. 

Her Mistress smirked before ordering her to the ground beside her chair. That was even better. The busyness of the room faded away as she sank down lower on the ground and deeper into her headspace. When Carmen was on the ground she didn’t have to think or worry. She could just be focused in her body and her immediate experience like the human pet that she was- empty minded and in the present and craving sensations. As her thoughts dwindled, her sensitivity increased even more. She noticed how even the carpet on her hands felt good to her now as its’ touch sent tickles up her nerves. She rubbed her hand slowly and lightly against the floor to feel that teasing sensation. Her sense of smell sharpened as she smelled her mistresses leather boots next to her. She gave them a nuzzle.

Mistress smiled down briefly, mid-conversation with someone above on a level Carmen wasn’t even attempting to follow. She absently presented Carmen with her pointer finger and Carmen gratefully licked and sucked on it. She revelled in the slight pressure on her sensitive lips and tongue as she closed her eyes to take more of the finger in. She squeezed her thighs together as she sucked, savoring the sensations in her mouth and pussy. An animal in heat.

Mistress eventually pulled her hand away. Carmen looked up. Mistress’s conversation had apparently ended and she seemed to be preparing to walk across the room.

Carmen waited, expectant. In addition to her collar, she had on her leash tonight. Carmen’s leash wasn’t tangible like her collar was, but the hypnotic leash was very effective nonetheless. When Mistress got up, Carmen felt herself compelled to follow her. If Carmen stayed within 2 feet of her she could function fairly normal but she knew if she moved out of that range her body would automatically freeze on the spot. She would be stuck, still, and helpless until Mistress released her. 

Sometimes, Mistress purposefully moved quickly out of that range just to enjoy her power over Carmen’s body. Other times, she found herself frozen due to a momentary inattention. Once Carmen must have stood there motionless for 30 minutes, waiting for rescue. The party continued around her until her amused Mistress eventually deigned to release her. 

Mistress got up and Carmen felt the mental tug to follow her. It felt good to obey so easily now. It was so rewarding after so much hard work. She smiled blissfully, wondering where Mistress would have them go next.


End file.
